Package handling systems, such as conveyor belt systems moving packages or parcels about a warehouse or delivery hub, sometimes experience operational problems, such as a jam of the packages being handled by the system or a break in a conveyor belt of the system. Operators of these systems sometimes monitor conditions associated with the systems for determining when problems have occurred. Conventionally, if such monitoring is performed at all, it is often performed by personnel walking around the system looking for unwanted events or conditions.
Monitoring a package handling system using people walking around the system can be expensive, especially when it is determined that multiple personnel are needed to effectively monitor the entire system at one time. Monitoring a package handling system using people constantly inspecting the system can also be expensive considering the time periods at which monitoring is desired. For example, considering that some package handling systems may run continuously, monitoring personnel could be needed for most of the hours of a day and even perhaps for 24-hour monitoring. Moreover, personnel often cannot see certain aspects of the package handling system during operation of the system, such as within tunnels or other equipment of the package handling systems through which packages move while being handled.